nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Athos
Athos was a male elf NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Athos was an elder in the secret Valthanor Tribe and the mentor of Opal. He attended the Elf Moot in 465 but was kidnapped along side a trio of elders from the Dralthanor Tribe when the moot was attacked by the Gildornians and Grey Wizards of Waymere. Athos was imprisoned and set for public execution. The Fate Fighters attempted to rescue him and the other elf lords but when the attack begun the Grey Wizards immediately began executing the elves, and Athos was disintegrated. Background Athos was an elder in the Valthanor Tribe and the mentor of Elriel "the Opal". The Valthanor Tribe remained hidden for a thousand years but made a habit of sending out scouts to explore the world beyond and send back reports. In 465 Athos suggested Opal for the position, and he was chosen. Later in 465 Opal sent back word that the spirit of Halthadrian had named a new king to be chosen at a moot. The Valthanor decided to reveal their presence to the world and send a delegation and Athos was selected to lead the delegation. Attending The Moot As tradition dictated the Moot met in the Glave of the Dancer in Kal-Thalas on the 10th of Twins, 465. The arrival of a delegation from the Valthanor Tribe shocked everyone present, however a ceremonial divination proved that the Dancer still blessed the tribe therefore cementing their legitimacy at the moot. After the normal business of grievances and agreements between tribes was addressed, Korroticus of the Dralthanar Tribe called upon the moot to hear the words of their guests, Decius the Messenger, Wu Xen, and Halthadrian’s heralds, Fynnhanar and Fernith. Decius spoke first, telling of the fiery apocalypse brewing in the west that Jamor had shown him, and urging all races to band together to stave off annihilation. Wu spoke next, also warning of the danger to the west but also urging the elven tribes to unite under Merith and build a strong nation that could co-exist with Gildorn, and fight to force that recognition if necessary. Opal spoke a few words as well, urging the Gildornians to be bloodied and brought to heel for their racism and unjust treatment of elves. Then the heralds spoke, explaining that they’d entered Halthadrian's Tomb and heard the words the elf king's spirit telling them that Merith was the next, true king of a united Kirathi people. Merith gave a rousing speech about how the Gildornians had wronged the elves and would continue to do so and how capitulation would only end in their destruction. He avowed that he would live in peace with any who showed elves equal respect but he would just as readily bring war to those who sought to harm them. Next Gallerius of the Lorathel Tribe spoke. He condemned the Fate Fighters as Gildornian agents and implied that Merith had not been imprisoned in Waymere, but treating with the Gildornians as an ally. He accused them of all having only Gildornian interests at heart, stated that only he could save the elven people, and urged the tribes to name him as king and join him in a war against Gildorn. The moot adjourned for a day to discuss the developments and the tribes votes for king. During the break, the Fate Fighters came to treat with the Valthanor delegation. Athos was reluctant to provide any information to them on which way they were considering voting in the election of a king. Attack on the Moot When The moot resumed the following night it was promptly attacked. Warned by the terrified Iolaus of the Nilthanor Tribe, the Gildornians contracted the Grey Wizards of Waymere to teleport a squad of soldiers into the moot while a column of men marched on it from without. The attack squad were equipped with magic items that allowed them to magically paralyze a person and then teleport back to Waymere with them. This tactic worked and they managed to capture Athos, as well as Merith, Tacitus and Memnon, all of the Dralthanor Tribe. As a Prisoner The captured elves were teleported to the Grey Wizard’s tower in Waymere and immediately subdued via magic. They were fitted with magical collars that clouded their minds making them docile and dumb with no will, memory or autonomy of their own. Death The elves condemned to die by public execution on the 20th of The Twins and were imprisoned until than. On that date the Gildornians held a grand parade with the expectation of the executions to be the finale. However the Fate Fighters had planned a rescue effort, and attacked the proceedings. As soon as the attack was launched, however, Duke Agrippa ordered for the elves to be killed immediately. One of the Grey Wizards made immediately for the building where the elves were being held until their execution and used a wand to disintegrate Athos instantly. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs